User blog:ArchieScotts/Writing Challenge-Confrontation
'Notes:' Writing Challeges is something new I'm making. Primarily it's going to be practise for my sake as college is starting for me and I won't have a lot of time to write anymore. But you are welcome to participate in this challenges as well. Anyway for Writing Challenges, what is it about you say? Basically, I set a challenge and then have to write a short story(chapter/one-shot etc etc) about the challenge. Simple. Now this time the challenge is Confrontation . ---- Christopher walked into the Chapel. It was weird, he thought. After spending so much time in the world of the Olympian gods, the thought of the possibility of a almight and omnipotent god never came to mind. Christopher felt weird here, it was as if he was a stranger who had broken into a house and now was looking through the person's closet. He was a demigod, a product of a immortal being and a mortal man. He didn't belong here. Both worlds, his and this Chapel's, just don't mix. Of course, he wasn't here to pray or as they call it, find salvation. He was looking for someone specific. Christopher looked at his surroundings, this is was the first time he had ever been in one. Might as well look around. On the walls were windows made of coloured glass depicting several scenes from the bible or just the artist's impresions of Angels, Jesus and the like. Two lit chandeliers hung from the ceiling. And on the ground, rows of seats were placed to allow people to have a good place to just sit and pray. The thing that stood out the most however was the giant cross on the front wall, depicting Jesus as he was crucified, his face full of agony. In their defence, the inside of the chapel was built to serve it's function. It was a place of of worship and that was what it was. Christopher turned his head and focused on the task at hand. He had to find the person. For her sake, if he didn't she would die. He pushed past a family that was walking out. Christopher noticed that the family were the last people in the chapel. Only he and one nun were left. He found this weird, however it would be easier if somehow a fist fight would have to break out once he found the person. It would be better to not have an audience. The walked over to the nun, but before he could open his mouth the nun said. "I see you Nephilim." Christopher flinched. He had been called many things before, never Nephilim. He then composed himself and replied. "I am not child of an Angel and a mortal. Nor am I a child of an Angel and Demon, sister." He shrugged. "Whichever story you prefer." The nun didn't turn around to face him. "But you aren't human are you?" Christopher bit his lip, deciding how much he should say. "You're intuitive, I'll give you that. But yes, I am not human." "Hmm." Was her reply. "I'm looking for someone." Christopher said. "Her name is Sister Mary Anne." "And what business would you have with a nun?" "You could say we're...old friends." He replied. The nun paused her work for a moment. "What is your name?" "Christopher Fauns." He replied. "Interesting name for a Nephilim. To have the name of Christ in his name." The nun replied continuing her work. "I am not a Nephilim." He replied with a stern voice. "And that name was my Grandfather's. My father decided to name me so." "I see." She said with complete disinterest. "Are you going to help me find the sister or not?" Christopher said, tired of the fact the nun was holding him back. "I'm afraid Sister Mary Anne left a few minutes ago. You just missed her." The nun answered. "Oh I see." Christopher said. "Are you sure she left? Because I saw her when I came in." "I'm sure." "Where did she go?" The nun shrugged. "God knows where she goes. Her name isn't even in the phonebook." "Ah. I see." Christopher replied. "Well this might help. She went with a different name when I knew her." The nun froze and Christopher smiled. "I'm pretty sure it's Alaina Roberts." The nun quickly regained her composure and replied. "There is no such person with that name here." "I'm sure there is. After all, I am looking right at her." Christopher said. "Isn't that right Sister Mary Anne? Or should I say Alaina Roberts." The nun dropped everything she was doing and turned around. The mist peeled itself from her face and her true face was revealed. She stared at him with her silver pupil-less eyes. "It seems we meet again. You're a lot older than I remember you to be." "Times have past, years have gone by." Christopher replied. "But you wouldn't know that would you? Being immortal." Alaina looked at him murderously. "You wouldn't understand what I've been though." "Matters little to me." Christopher said with non-chalance. "I'm here for the fountain." Alaina never dropped her stare. "You dare go after the fountain again? Have you forgotten what happened last time?" "My beloved is dying. Only the fountain can save her." Christopher shot back. "Impossible. She is doomed to die." Alaina replied, turning her back to him. "A man faced with Death finds the impossible nothing less than a barrier." Christopher said. "So are you going to help me or not?" Alaina matched Christopher's anxious stare. Her pupil-less eyes didn't betray how she felt as they remained emotionless. "No." "Well then. I'll just have to force it out of you." Christopher reached for his belt and pulled out his sword. Alaina chuckled. "Fine." She stretched out her arms and a spear and Shield appeared in her hands. "We don't have to do this." Alaina said. "Just let your beloved die." "I'm sorry but that is not even an option." Christopher replied Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 06:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Blog posts